


Biggest Fan

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kurt have never met, but Adam has been a fan of One Three Hill, especially their lead singer, since the days of Pamela Lansbury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Fan

“You alone tonight, love?” Sara asked as she set a bottle of imported beer and an empty glass on Adam’s small table. It was Friday night and he was in his usual spot in the small club, The Raven, center right with an unobstructed view of the stage.

“It’s finals week,” Adam explained as he accepted the basket of pretzels Sara had brought along with the beer. “I’m the odd one out, having graduated and gotten a day job.” Sara laughed at the simple description of Adam’s very complicated working life. He’d been coming here long enough that she knew “day job” translated into a mixture of part-time and temp work supplemented by volunteering and graduate studies. The only uncomplicated thing about his schedule were the Friday nights when One Three Hill was scheduled to perform.

“I heard them rehearsing earlier,” Sara confided, tucking her tray under her arm and leaning in close. “Tonight’s show is going to be a good one.”

“Aren’t they all?” Adam countered, his eyes turning to the stage.

“You’re the expert,” Sara said with a laugh. “You haven’t missed a single one, all the way back to whatever it was they called themselves before.”

“Pamela Lansbury,” Adam answered promptly, giving her a grin when he realized she’d been teasing him.

“Hopeless,” she said fondly, tapping the beer bottle. “Want another one before the show starts?”

“Please. And some popcorn if you can manage it?” He put on his most charming smile. “I didn’t have time for dinner.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she promised, shaking her head at him before moving on to the next table.

Adam turned to the stage, watching as a young woman with a guitar arranged a stool and the microphone before taking a seat. She tuned the guitar, the sound barely audible over the conversations throughout the room. A few more minutes of preparation and the singer pulled the microphone close and struck an opening chord.

“I know most of you are here for One Three Hill, but they’ve asked me to get things started. I’m Marley Rose. Thanks for listening.”

“She’s good,” Adam said to Sara when she returned with a basket containing a double cheese burger and fries. “And you’re spoiling me.”

“Just making sure you have enough energy for the show. Wouldn’t want you falling over and missing the finale.” Sara patted Adam’s shoulder fondly. “Gotta take care of my best customer.”

“Thank you,” Adam told her sincerely. Since he’d graduated from NYADA he’d had his share of lonely nights. He still saw the Apples, but their conflicting schedules made it difficult to get together and he hadn’t worked anywhere long enough to make new friends. These Fridays had become his one night of relaxation, even when he had no money for extras and had to use next week’s bus fare to pay the cover charge.

On stage, Marley was singing an upbeat song about finding her voice and Adam tapped his foot while he devoured his supper. While she was introducing her last song, Adam was finishing his fries and plotting ways to lure her into the Apples. He’d been thinking of expanding the group beyond NYADA partly because it would allow him to be part of the group again. He didn’t get to perform, not even for fun, nearly as much as he would like.

Adam was so distracted by his plans for the new Apples that he missed Marley’s announcement. He certainly didn’t miss that distinctive profile as One Three Hill’s very own Kurt Hummel joined Marley for a duet.

“You’re drooling,” Sara said as she leaned in to take the empty burger basket. She thumped a fresh beer down on the table and left before Adam could form a response. He smiled to himself and took a drink, enjoying the music and the very attractive visuals.

He’d never pull off the kinds of clothes Kurt wore but Kurt always looked gorgeous. Too gorgeous, Adam chided himself with a small sigh. All this time and he’d never managed to talk to the man. He couldn’t even muster up enough courage to ask for Kurt’s autograph on a One Three Hill CD. The one autographed CD he had was courtesy of Sara and she still teased him about it.

Someday, Adam told himself as he shifted slightly to get the best view of Kurt and waited for the main show to begin.

+++++

“Don’t leave in a hurry tonight, people. It’s our twenty-fifth show here at The Raven and we’ve got a special surprise for our final number.”

Elliot’s announcement gave Adam an extra spike of excitement. Dani had been promising a new song for a few weeks, this had to be the surprise! As much as Adam appreciated hers and Elliot’s voices, he really hoped Kurt would have lead on the new song.

Even the addition of Marley Rose and a phenomenal singer named Unique midway through the set couldn’t completely distract Adam from anticipating the evening’s surprise. As much as he hated for the concert to end, he was almost glad when Elliot announced the last three songs.

“For those of you who were late,” Elliot waged his finger, making the audience laugh. “Earlier tonight we promised something special for our final number. After twenty-five fantastic concerts here, we want to thank our gracious hosts Jake and Sara. Give’em a round of cheers people, and don’t just order the cheap stuff.” There was a moment of chaos, with everyone cheering, clapping and pounding on the tables. When it calmed Dani took over the announcement.

“We know we have the greatest fans, not just in this great city, but anywhere. A lot of you have been with us almost from the start. One of you in particular, has been with us since Pamela Lansbury days. We’ve never been formally introduced to this super fan, but a little bird told us that he’s quite a singer in his own right. So, if we could get a round of applause, let’s see if we can get Mr Adam Crawford to join us tonight!”

The room burst into chaos again, but this time Adam barely heard it. He was too overwhelmed by the sight of Kurt Hummel, walking up to him and holding out his hand. Somehow they ended up on stage together, surrounded by Elliot, Dani, Marley and Unique, singing “Here Comes the Sun” along with the audience.

Three encores later, One Three Hill and Adam left the stage, Kurt towing Adam along as they all fled to the small dressing room, the sound of applause following them, even after the door was closed. 

In the mix of costumes, instruments and people, Adam ended up in a corner, Kurt standing close enough that Adam could smell his cologne.

“Hi,” he said timidly, feeling ridiculous and very glad that the others were at least trying to give them some privacy.

“Hi Adam,” Kurt said, still holding Adam’s hand. “I’m Kurt, and I’m a big fan.”

++++++

Epilogue (in drabble form)

 

“There’s nowhere left to sign,” Adam insisted, reaching for the pack of washable markers Kurt was holding.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, drawing out the words as he examined Adam’s body. They were both wearing only thin boxer briefs, but while Kurt’s skin was unmarked, Adam’s chest, back, arms and legs were covered with Kurt’s signature.

“I’m sure.” They’d been together for months now and when Adam mentioned that he never had gotten Kurt’s autograph, the games had begun but now Adam was ready for other activities.

“Not so fast,” Kurt slipped his hands under Adam’s waistband. “Missed a spot.”

::end::


End file.
